clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Crow
Crow Percy Titan-Smith, better known by his stage name, DJ Crow, is a 29-year old local DJ in Club Penguin. Crow is said to be the best DJ & dancer around. He is also the brother of Ninjinian, who hadn't been with his brothers for many years, and nothing was known about him until penguins started recognising him in the Night Club on Club Penguin Island, where he is a local DJ. Currently he is living on Club Penguin Island, mixing music with the DJ3K, and travelling to the UnitedTerra occasionally. Crow is now an official DJ, singer & dancer. He released his debut album, Crow - The Hard Times on September 19, 2009. He also collaborated an album with Shade the Puffolian, called "Shade Over Crow". His second studio album, Dance on Sunday released on July 21, 2010 and also charted number 1 in many countries. He is currently recording his third debut album and is planned to release in 2011. Background Early life Crow was born on August 5th, 1989 in PreTerra, three years after Ninjinian, to unknown parents. He always had an interest in music, and from just being a chick, by the age of 2 years he wanted to be a DJ/musician. Crow always used to find different sizes of things (which were mostly ice-blocks) and would bang them and make music. Crow started playing music even better, and since their parents travelled all around Antarctica, so for Crow's 3th birthday, he got a DJ set including turntables & Green Headphones. Crow thanked his parents a lot, and until now he has always cherished his DJ set & Green Headphones. Crow started getting more aggressive, towards Ninjinian. After that, he was told that he had a younger brother that had just been born in 1992. Crow was quite happy, but the day after that, he woke up to find his parents and baby-brother had gone. There was a note on his bed, which stated that his parents had gone with his little brother to relocate him a new home. Crow was very angry, and didn't even have more than a day to cherish his little brother. His parents however, never returned, but at the time he never thought of that. He found his parents money and lived by himself, being only 3 years old. He lived with the money, as there was quite a lot of it, and soon purchased a laptop, where he recorded his songs and put them illegally on his own radio station called "Crow FM" - illegal radio stations were very popular, and Crow had got over 69,900 listeners every day, sometimes even more. He would do the show non-stop from 12:00pm to 6:00pm every day. He did the same routine for 5 years, buying food, eating, sleeping, mixing music, then did his radio channel. He never got caught, however. Then in 1997 when he was 8, he stopped his show for some months, and gave a date on when he would return. He did as he had told his listeners, and carried the show up to 2000, when he was 11 - the electricity had cut out, and crow had not noticed that PreTerra had collapsed. He packed up his stuff and hitched a ride on a train in January 1998, and moved to Penguin Island. He soon met his younger brother, Ninjinian in the Pizza Parlour, and they did talk and stayed in contact. He lived a good life there, and got his connection back after he pick-pocketed penguins and stole their wallets. He lived in less food and connection usually cut out, but he didn't get a job that quick. In 2005, the town went into major renovation and soon became a city called Club Penguin. His radio station had become popular in CP too, and soon penguins in Club Penguin had started listening. A detective had tracked the signal and went to the forest where Crow was staying, but didn't arrest him, he asked him for an autograph - right when Crow was on air. Crow realized that and quickly got the detective to the microphone and introduced him. Teenage years Crow is the enemy of DJ Beetle and the press believe that there's a little bit of jealousy with DJ Crow in this situation, but he happily denies it. His hatred for him is usually hidden. There is not specific reason for the hating. Once they had a dance off at the night club together. Then the day after that, he met some friends and had dance-off's with them, and improved his dancing. Then he met Cadence, and became close friends in 2005 (aged 16). She did "Crow FM" with him, and she too improved not only her dance skills, but her DJ skills too. Many liked her co-presenting, and ratings went even higher in 2006 when he was 17 and she was 16. He had told her about his little brother, but couldn't see him as he had gone to re-build PreTerra. After, Cadence's parents made the Night Club, he was asked to perform there every week. They didn't know that Crow was a friend of Cadence, as Cadence was grounded in 2006 and couldn't go out to meet Crow anymore, but could go to the Night Club. So on his first gig, Cadence found him there and they cut the tunes half-way and did Crow FM. Rockhopper visited on his second gig, and then Crow was very, very popular, as his listeners that lived in Club Penguin found out that Crow was in Club Penguin and was working at the Night Club, and asked for autographs and everything, then danced to Crow's and Cadence's tunes. then he was re-scheduled to a DJ Digital Nyt every Friday in 2007, aged 18. Crow then recorded his sessions in the Night Club, made an account on PengTube and uploaded his videos there, becoming the first ever musician to have an account. Then the record label found out about the radio station and also saw his videos, and asked him to join his record label. He was very excited, and then kept in touch with his brother and Cadence, and started his career later in 2008. Music career 2006-2008: Early works and debut At the age of 17, Crow had started recording music sessions in the Night Club. He covered many Nyninyne songs, and also made videos of him working with the DJ3K and him working in the studio up in the Rooftop. He recorded these types of sessions and then made them into videos. In mid-2006, he heard of a website called PengTube that let you create your own account and upload your own videos. Crow then decided to register and started to upload all his videos on there. By the start of 2007, Crow was really popular on PengTube, and got his own banner and personalization of his account and other privileges that other accounts didn't have. 2008-2009: Crow - The Hard Times The DJ's first debut album, Crow - The Hard Times, had been announced in the Night Club on Club Penguin Island by Crow himself, that he had become an official DJ, singer & dancer, and that he would start recording his album very soon, and that it would release on September 19th, 2009. During 2009, Crow had recorded 4 songs which he had made into CD's and sold them at the Night Club - there was a special stand just for them. He said that they were promotional singles, and were not to chart, but would be on his debut album. The first one was "Don't Go Too Far", which featured vocals of Cadence, including solo such as "Higher", "Disco Dance" & "Escalator". After that he recorded 7 more songs in the album. "Escalator" was included as a Bonus track, along with a remix of Don't Go Too Far & Night Club Jam. Another bonus track was the Campfire Song Song Extended, which he was a featured guest in, along with Awesomesauce. The songs were produced by legend producer, "Big Music Co." Crow also recorded some songs that were meant to be included in his debut album, but at the last time it was decided not to and to be in his next album. The album's a mixture of rap, rock & pop - a combination with hip hop. There was no music store for the album to be sold in Club Penguin, so Crow got permission from the island to sell the album in his igloo. Now any penguin can go to his igloo and buy a copy of the album, or a single. The album was exclusive in Club Penguin and released them there a month before the official release. In the exclusive time of the album, it was only 20 coins, but went up due to the marketing there, moving up to 60 coins. Crow requested for the album to be sold in places other than his igloo, and was then available in the Night Club to buy, though at 60 coins. Crow's debut album is going successful worldwide. 2009: Shade Over Crow Shade Over Crow was an album released two months after Crow done Crow - The Hard Times. Crow was featured in many songs and produced the songs. The album lead-singer was Shade the Puffolian, songs made both by them. They also remade This Wiki's Not the Same Without You. The best song according to fans is a Blizz-pop song called Left Turn, which made an hit in both the Club Penguin and the UTR charts. Unlike the previous album, it was produced by an Freezelandian company called "Frozen Rock PLC" - who Crow had supported with. In Club Penguin the album costs 150 coins. In the rest of the USA and iceTunes it costs up to 60 pebbles/Dauroes. As for the Free Republics, it should cost around 0.40 Freeros. A limited edition version was released on December the 1st, which includes a DVD with an interview with Shade's rap rock band, Voltaire, the agents of both Crow and Shade and other figures in the music industry. It also includes a CD with 10 popular tracks picked by both Crow and Shade. They include the Jack of Spades, the Beast of Pirate Bay, I Am Not The Walrus and That's How We Roll. Everywhere it costs double of the normal edition. 2009-2010: Dance on Sunday On Friday, September 4, 2009 in the Night Club on another "DJ Digital Nyt" he said that he would be recording another album in December 2009, and that it would release in the summer of 2010. Some songs that were not included on Crow - The Hard Times were on here. The soundtrack luckily did not leak out to the Internet until Crow officially did it on PengTube himself. Crow said: "I want to get some new producers in this time - Big Music is legend!" - and the album was originally going to release at the beginning of 2010, but then Crow started planning for a world concert, and the album was postponed to Summer. Production came from Omar Grest, Yusei and Crow himself. Eventually the album released on July 21, 2010 and went number 1 in a couple of countries. Three singles released from the album; Could've Been You featuring Cadence, "Confessions" and the most successful single, Delight, which features Lil Wade and Omar Grest. Sessions for the album took place during September 2009 to December 2009. No songs managed to leak onto the Internet, luckily. They were released by Crow himself onto PengTube. Crow told TBC Radio 1 when he went there on February 21, 2010 about his selection of producers: "It's not about the songs, it's all about the beat and the producer. If the producer doesn't rock, then the album equals a fail. You don't choose producers that you are close too, you choose to collaborate. Willy needs to get used to this, so I helped him record a track with me." The majority of tracks produced by different producers are even, with Omar Grest, Yusei and DJ Crow himself. Artists that were featured on the album, such as Cadence, met up with Crow at the studio and would be in different rooms, hearing each other from their headphones. The album made a record for less re-takes for songs on one album altogether. Songs were only re-took from one to six times. Most information was revealed on the TBC Radio 1 session, as revealing recording session dates and other relating information. He expanded on how Lil Wade was going to be featured on the track: "you know, it's just rap and rap mixed into different types of rap. My next album might feature him in an even better song too, along with Grest and many, many new artists to come. I want to give them a chance the feature in songs first, then catch up with the big things." Dance on Sunday debuted at number 2 on the UnitedTerra Albums Chart, selling 490,000 in it's first week - it released on Wednesday, July 21, 2010 and debuted on the charts on Sunday, July 25, 2010. This was the third highest first week sales of 2010. In it's second week, it had climbed one place to number 1, selling another 400,000 units, before dropping in it's third week. It became Crow's second UTR number one album, breaking the record of many Terrain hip-hop stars. After four weeks sales, totalling over 1,003,000 units. During the whole month and the next month in August 2010, the album stayed in the Top 40, selling over 90,000 units every week. Many times the album rose up a couple of places, stayed as a non-mover, and would return down, repeating the process almost every week of September 2010. Dance on Sunday made the Top 10 of almost every chart, not including the Pengolian Albums Chart, where it's highest charting was number 14. The album went double-Platinum in Club Penguin, not going double-Platinum anywhere, but Platinum in other places where the album went number 1. The album was the 3rd best selling album of 2010 in the UTR, selling over 2.21 million copies in 4 months, the album is now at over 2 million sold and still in the Top 40. Other albums that were more successful included Rockhopper's debut album. Upon its release, Dance on Sunday received generally positive reviews from most music critics, based on an aggregate score of 71/100 from the Penguin Official Music Charts. Ratings similar to out-of-one-hundred include the local magazine, "MusicWeekly", gave the album a 80/100. Magazines and music critics that gave the album an out-of-ten rating ranged from 6 to ten ratings. Critics gave stars from 3 to 5 stars. 2010-2011: Disc-Jockey's Nyt Crow came to the "TBC's Giant End-of-Year Festival" on October 4, 2010 along with many other singers and artists. When he was there, he performed "Fusion Dance Nyt", "Could've Been You" with Cadence and "Delight" with Omar Grest and Lil Wade. At the end of his performance, he said: Straight after he came off stage, he cheeted; "Just finished my performance at the TBC Festival. I also announced my 3rd studio album "DISC-JOCKEY'S NYT" releases soon! 8)" - there was a lot of buzz in the media about Crow's next album. He gave some interviews during promotion and said "This album is gonna be bigger and better than the others. You'll be blown away!". Crow said that he will be releasing new songs from the album in November, December, and through the beginning of 2011. On October 25, 2010, Crow cheeted again, saying; "Tracklist of "DISC-JOCKEY'S NYT" is on my site. 15 songs! I plan for five or six to become singles. Stay tuned!" - then two days later he cheeted that his next single is out in November. Discography :Main article: DJ Crow discography * ''Crow - The Hard Times (2009) * Dance on Sunday (2010) * Disc-Jockey's Nyt (2011) Involvement Crow is very popular around Club Penguin, and everyone likes him. Usually he is at the Night Club playing music on the DJ3K, mostly on Friday nights, which is a special at the club. Crow is also considered the best DJ & dancer around. He is capable of doing The Dance, and is one of the 5 masters of the dance. Crow also break-dances, but sometimes does his own dance moves. Crow has also starred in the Fanon Characters Halloween Special! DJ Digital Nyt This is a special event held at the Night Club every Friday night from 6 PM - 4 AM for late night penguins wanting to party, which is presented & held by DJ Crow himself. Crow arrives at the Night Club at 5:45 PM to get ready, and comes with his backpack full of the records he is going to play. Crow took this job for his passion for music, not for the money. He gets out his microphone at exactly 6 PM and announces the event and to clear the dance-floor. His favourites are Awesomesauce, but doesn't always play them. He counts down the singles on the Penguin Official Music Charts and his favourites downloaded on iceTunes. On special occasions, Crow even plays some of his music that he made. And on very, very rare occasions, Crow even dances. He is an expert in dancing, even better than he is in music, and dances like no other penguin could ever dance. When the DJ found out about Ninjinian & Baby N., which on the next day of his fact-file release globally, they went to him on a DJ Digital Nyt, and they had noticed that Crow had changed completely. He hasn't acting rudely to them much as before. They decided not to bring up the past. The brothers danced together that night, and Crow taught them some moves. Crow also plays songs from his debut album, Crow - The Hard Times when there are a lot of penguins packed up in the Night Club. He tries not to get mobbed by crowds of penguins, and remains at the DJ3K mixing music most of the time. The only time he isn't at the DJ3K is when he is dancing. Trivia * He is the long-lost & older brother of PP. Ninjinian & chick Baby N. * He is good friends with Cadence, since they have the same interests. * The penguin can also dance like no penguin could ever dance. * He also has created his own dance moves, which are very famous now and most of them are top & best dance moves ever. * Crow was the first penguin to ever have the Green Headphones, because he had made them, and had introduced them to Club Penguin Island at the Music Jam '09. Since it is his fashion, penguins respect that and don't wear it. * Crow never takes off his Green Headphones, but only when needed to take them off. * He brought a set of very small turntables and secretly plays them while in meetings with the UnitedTerra Parliament. * Crow released his debut album, Crow - The Hard Times on September 19th, 2009. * The DJ is capable of doing The Dance, and is one of the five masters to ever master the epic dance. * Like his younger brother, Crow is half-vegetarian. He doesn't eat fish or meat that much. Just fish on rare occasional events. * Crow is currently planning on making a world tour all around UnitedTerra & Antarctica. See also * DJ Beetle * Ninjinian * Club Penguin Island * Meaghan * Club Penguin Music Records * Cadence Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Music